


T. is stand for ?

by PekoPeko



Series: Musician Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: จริง ๆ แล้วผลงานสองเรื่องนี้เขียนจากกิจกรรม Hero Weekly ในทวิตเตอร์ค่ะ แต่บังเอิญได้ไอเดียเอาสองหัวข้อมาต่อเป็นเรื่องเดียวกัน แต่หัวข้อที่จะเป็นเอยูนี้อาจเรียงแบบกระโดดไปมา ลงแค่ในทวิตคงจะงงกันเลยเอามาเรียงตอนในนี้ค่ะ





	T. is stand for ?

**Author's Note:**

> จริง ๆ แล้วผลงานสองเรื่องนี้เขียนจากกิจกรรม Hero Weekly ในทวิตเตอร์ค่ะ แต่บังเอิญได้ไอเดียเอาสองหัวข้อมาต่อเป็นเรื่องเดียวกัน แต่หัวข้อที่จะเป็นเอยูนี้อาจเรียงแบบกระโดดไปมา ลงแค่ในทวิตคงจะงงกันเลยเอามาเรียงตอนในนี้ค่ะ

 

 

"ทำไมต้องเป็นบาสซูน เปลี่ยนเป็นฟากอทไม่ได้หรอ"

 

ใบมีดไถลออกจากเนื้อไม้บาดปลายนิ้วจนได้เลือด

 

"shi*" นักดนตรีหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว นอกจากจะสร้างบาดแผลบนนิ้ว อวัยวะที่สำคัญยิ่งสำหรับคนในแวดวงอาชีพเดียวกับเขาแล้ว รี้ด*ที่เหลาอยู่ยังเสียรูปจนใช้ต่อไม่ได้ เสียไปเปล่า ๆ ปลี้ ๆ

 

"เปลี่ยน...ไม่ได้หรอ" คนถามยังคงย้ำจนคนฟังหงุดหงิด  
เจสัน ปีเตอร์ ทอดด์ มือบาสซูนคนสุดท้ายในประเทศเยอรมนีถึงได้ขึ้นเสียงกลับ

 

"ถ้านายจะมาเผื่อแสดงให้ฉันเห็นว่านายก็ไม่ได้ต่างจากคนอื่น ๆ ก็กลับไปซะ"

 

"ถ้าเป็นฟากอท จะไม่ต้องปรับตัวเยอะเหมือนบาสซูนนะ"

 

"ยังจะพูดอยู่อีก ! บอกว่าให้ออกไปไง !"

 

เจ้าคนที่ชื่อทาลอนนี่มานั่งดูวงเขาได้หลายเดือนแล้ว เจสันจับได้ตั้งแต่ว่าแรก ๆ ว่านัยน์ตาคมคู่นั้นจ้องเขาตาไม่กระพริบ จนวันนึงเจสันออกจากห้องพักนักดนตรีแล้วเจออีกฝ่ายรออยู่พร้อมกุหลาบแดงช่อโต  
ที่ทำให้เจสันให้บัตรผ่านเข้าสู่ห้องพักนักดนตรีอีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่เพราะดอกไม้หรอก แต่เป็นเพราะการ์ดข้อความที่เสียบอยู่ในนั้น

 

'ในยุคที่ทุกคนเปลี่ยนไปเล่นฟากอท การเจอบาสซูนในวงออเครสตร้านั้นทำให้ผมช่างยินดีอย่างหาอะไรมาเปรียบไม่ได้

 

ด้วยความนับถือ T.'

 

แต่ตอนนี้ทาลอนกลับขอให้เขาเปลี่ยนไปเล่นฟากอทเหมือนกันคนทุกคนที่เจสันเจอมา เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนถูกหักหลังจนขอบนัยน์ตาร้อนผ่าวด้วยโทสะ แถมอีกฝ่ายยังหน้าด้านหน้าทนนั่งไม่ลุกไปไหนยิ่งทำให้อารมณ์คุกรุ่น แต่ครั้งเขาผุดลุกขึ้นตั้งใจจะเป็นฝ่ายออกไปเสียเอง ผู้เป็นแขกก็เคลื่อนไหว คอถูกล็อกก่อนผ้าสีขาวจะโป๊ะลงปิดจมูกและปาก บังคับให้เขาสูดไอระเหยของยาสลบเข้าไป  
เจสันคงสติได้ถึงแค่ตอนนั้นก่อนภาพจะดับวูบ

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
ทาลอนอุ้มร่างในอ้อมกอดไปวางลงบนโซฟา ก่อนจะกดโทรศัพท์หาผู้เป็นนาย

 

(เขาว่ายังไง ?)

 

"ถามกี่ครั้ง ก็ยืนยันจะเล่นบาสซูนครับ"

 

คนในสายหัวเราะอย่างพึงพอใจ

 

(ดี ฉันตามหาคนที่ภักดีกับเครื่องดนตรีแบบนี้ไม่ได้นานแล้ว พาเขามาให้ฉันได้เลย)

 

"ครับ" ตอบรับเสร็จอีกฝ่ายก็วางสายไป

 

ทาลอนนั่งลงที่แขนโซฟา นิ้วด้านเกลี่ยปอยผมสีขาวอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ออกจากใบหน้าหล่อเหลาอย่างอ่อนโยน  
นายเหนือของเขา โทมัส เวย์น จูเนียร์ เพิ่งย้ายจากฝรั่งเศสมาขยายฐานธุรกิจในเยอรมันได้ไม่นาน เจ้าตัวดูเบื่อหน่ายอย่างเห็นได้ชัดจนเจ้าตัวไปค้นเจอว่ามีวงออเครสตร้าที่ยังใช้บาสซูนเล่นอยู่แทนที่จะเป็นฟากอท

 

'รู้ไหม แต่ก่อนบรูซก็ดื้อแบบนี้แหละ จะเรียนบาสซูนให้ได้ทั้ง ๆ ที่ฝันจะเล่นในวงออเครสตร้า แล้วที่ไหน ๆ เขาก็รับกันแต่ฟากอท'

 

และยิ่งได้เห็นรูปลักษณ์และฝีมือของนักดนตรีหนุ่ม นายของเขาก็ดูท่าจะถูกใจยิ่งขึ้น จนส่งเขานำช่อดอกไม้และการ์ดมาให้ หากเจสันสังเกตสักนิดว่าตอนทาลอนเซ็นต์ชื่อเข้าห้องพักนักดนตรีนั้น การตวัดตัวที.ของเขากับในการ์ดไม่เหมือนกันเลยสักนิด

 

ตอนแรกเขามีหน้าที่แค่พาตัวเจสันไปให้นายเหนือของเขาเท่านั้น แต่หลังจากได้ใช้เวลากับเขาเข้ามาก ๆ ทาลอนก็นึกไม่อยากให้นักดนตรีหนุ่มต้องไปตกอยู่ในกำมือของโทมัส เพราะเขาที่เป็นคนสนิทรู้ตัวดีว่าผู้เป็นนายมักทำเหมือนผู้คนเป็นสิ่งของ และยิ่งเวลาที่เขาเบื่อแล้ว... คนที่เขาถูกใจหลายคนลงเอยในสภาพไม่สวยนัก  
คำถามเรื่องฟากอทหรือบาสซูนคือบททดสอบสุดท้ายที่นายเขาให้แก่เจสัน ถ้าเด็กหนุ่มมีใจเอนเอียงเปลี่ยนเครื่องดนตรีประจำกายเพียงนิดเดียว นายของเขาคงหมดความสนใจและละมือทันที นั่นคือเหตุผลที่ทาลอนพยายามตะล่อมเขาอย่างเต็มที่  
แต่ในตอนนี้เขาคงช่วยอะไรไม่ได้แล้ว  
ทาลอนได้แต่ภาวนาในความเหมือนของเจสันกับบรูซ เวย์นผู้ล่วงลับนั้นมากพอจะทำให้นายของเขาไม่ทิ้งขว้างเหมือนคนอื่น ๆ ที่ผ่านมา...

 

 

 


End file.
